


Взаимопонимание

by Tirokime



Category: South Park
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirokime/pseuds/Tirokime
Summary: Нам стоит побывать на месте друг друга. Найти, там, понимание. И перестать собачиться.





	Взаимопонимание

**Author's Note:**

> Creektober 2019  
Key: Body swap

— Да когда же эта срань уже кончится, — выпалил Крэйг, и звук его ломающегося сипловатого голоса резанул по ушам. Твик брезгливо поморщился: осознавать, что вот так он сам обычно и звучит, было неприятно.  
— Меньше минуты осталось, потерпи, — ответ Твика, напротив, прозвучал монотонно, будто ему не было дела до чужих проблем, хотя он искренне старался ободрить.

Крэйг, видимо узнав свои обычные интонации, развернулся, пытаясь заглянуть прямо в вебку, и… Чёрт! Как же резко он дёрнулся! Твик лишь чудом удержал равновесие и не свалился на пол, постепенно осознавая, что снова получил управление над собственным телом.  
— Господи, чел, это… — выпалили они хором и тут же дружно заткнулись, предоставляя друг другу слово.  
— Говори, тебе нужнее. Иначе взорвёшься, — Крэйг понимающе усмехнулся в объектив.

Твик, и впрямь сгорающий от не израсходованной за день энергии, не стал спорить, как сделал бы раньше, а зачастил, проглатывая окончания слов:  
— Да, спасибо! Пиздец! Просто охренеть! Как ты так живёшь? Господи! И я ещё будил тебя с утра! Ох, чел, прости, пожалуйста, извини, я такой идиот!  
Крэйг слушал с выражением лица человека, просящего пристрелить его, чтобы всё закончилось, но Твика, вопреки обыкновению, это не задевало. Было очевидно, что Крэйг и правда хочет послушать. И немного помолчать. А выражение — блин, да это просто его лицо.

— Забей.  
— Ладно, я постараюсь! Да! Так вот! Это было как… знаешь, сонный паралич? Или как если бы я пытался бежать под водой. Просто понимаю — не смогу! Сил не хватит!  
Сейчас Твику не хватало, скорее, слов и оставалось только надеяться, что Крэйг, живуший так изо дня в день, поймёт интуитивно.  
— А жесты вместо слов, как у вас в семье принято! Я хрен пойми, послали меня или пожелали хорошего вечера! Будь я в своём теле, уже бился бы в истерике, пытаясь угадать! — Шквал эмоций постепенно стихал, и, будто почувствовав момент, заговорил Крэйг:

— Кстати о семье. Я, конечно, уже говорил, но твой папаша — гандон конченный. Я отышачил полную смену, выпил, кажется, семь кружек кофе, который он в меня чуть не вливал. Потом меня начало подёргивать, как будто шокером ткнули и в какой-то момент я понял, что уже некоторое время с силой сжимаю зубы — аж голова заболела.  
Твик вздохнул и машинально провёл языком по зубам, не открывая рта: разумеется, пара новых сколов, снова придётся топать к дантисту.

— Короче, — подытожил Крэйг, — Думаю, кстати, ты согласишься. Это был ад, а не день из жизни. Но кое в чём мудацкое индейское проклятие оказалось полезно, — Твик вопросительно вздёрнул брови и придвинулся ближе к экрану, но не стал тормошить, давая Крэйгу выдержать паузу. Она ему нужна.  
— Как Клайд и говорил: нам стоит побывать на месте друг друга. Найти, там, понимание. И перестать собачиться. Извини, что был мудаком.

От сказанного Твик не смог сдержать благодарной улыбки и тут же потупился, понимая, что краснеет. Интересно, сколько раз за этот день сам Крэйг заливался румянцем в его теле… Видимо, тоже почувствовав неловкость, тот кашлянул и поспешил добавить:  
— Ну и за “малыша” извини: постараюсь больше тебя так не называть. Круто, конечно, что мы оба своими глазами оценили размеры друг друга, — он фальшиво фыркнул и продолжил более серьёзно, — но, чёрт, тебе наверное было до задницы обидно!

Тут Крэйг осёкся, видимо, заметив, что Твик “завис”, непонимающе хлопая глазами. О каких вообще размерах речь? Понадобилось не меньше минуты, чтобы в голову Твика пришла догадка и около трёх секунд, чтобы его лицо стало пунцовым.  
— Погоди, ты что… разглядывал меня?!  
Крэйг буркнул, старательно отводя взгляд:  
— А ты меня — нет?  
— Я не думал, что так можно было!


End file.
